Various gun racks have been proposed for motor vehicles. The most recognized gun rack is the frame type fixedly mounted in the vicinity of the rear window of the cab of a pick-up truck. Other portable or removable type gun racks have been proposed for mounting on the back of the front seat of a motor vehicle, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,797,033 and 3,167,182.
While these types of gun racks have been satisfactory for their intended purpose, they have been characterized as requiring a duplicity of parts for carrying the guns in a horizontal position behind the back of the front seat of the motor vehicle, and because of the many parts, the rack is not easily storable when removed from the seat back. Furthermore, the gun racks as disclosed in the above-mentioned patents are constructed and arranged for mounting in a vehicle wherein the back of the front seat extends completely across the width of the vehicle; thus, they are not readily adapted for use in today's vehicles wherein the front seat consists of a pair of "bucket" seats.
After considerable research and experimentation, the removable gun rack of the present invention has been devised for use in vehicles having front "bucket" seats, and comprises, essentially, an adjustable length belt extending transversely of the vehicle behind the front "bucket" seats and connected to the frame of the vehicle on each side thereof above the floor of the vehicle. The belt is provided with a plurality of loops for receiving the barrel of each gun to be carried, while the stock of each gun rests on the floor of the vehicle, whereby the guns are transported in a substantially vertical position.
When not in use, the belt is detached from the vehicle frame and folded for storage in a relatively small space.